Passion
by Alika-plume
Summary: Gabriel est amené à une soirée dans un village proche du sien malgré lui. Ses amis le laissent tomber honteusement sans moyens de transport pour le ramener chez lui. Il noie alors sa colère dans l'alcool et se fait aborder par un jeune et beau garçon nommé Milo. Cette soirée restera gravée dans sa mémoire car depuis, son cœur ne cesse de lui dire quelque chose.
1. cette soiré qui semblé catastrophique

**Chapitre 1**

**Cette soirée qui semblait être catastrophique**

** Il faisait froid ce soir-là. Moi, j'avais noyé ma colère dans l'alcool depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Ce qui m'énervait au point de faire le genre de choses que je ne faisais jamais, c'était mes amis. **

** Tout avait commencé dans l'après-midi alors que je bouquinais tranquillement dans ma véranda. Jessy et son petit ami, Alex, étaient passés me voir pour une raison qui m'avait échappé. J'avais à peine fait attention à eux et Jessy parlait sans s'arrêter, je n'avais donc rien vu venir. De plus, j'étais plongé dans les chefs-d'œuvre d'Alexandre Dumas, alors pour qu'elle me foute la paix je disais « oui » à tous ses propos. **

** C'est ensuite dans la soirée, que j'ai compris l'impact de mon écoute. Elle était revenue couverte et brillante de paillettes et de strass. Maquillée comme un Picasso. Elle riait fort et parlait encore trop et toute seule. Alex avait piqué ses vêtements claquants et fluorescents à un fan de l'époque disco et semblait quelque peu éméché. **

** Jessy me poussa dans ma chambre et me gueula quelque chose comme « habille-toi vite, on va être en retard ! Et surtout, fais ça bien, pas de vieux pull miteux de bibliothécaire ». Je posai le pull en question en l'entendant beugler derrière la porte, fouillant dans mon placard pour trouver quelque chose à la mesure de Picasso et d'un membre des bee gees. Une fois habillé, je sortais de ma chambre sous les applaudissements de Jessy conquise. **

** Je m'étais donc retrouvé dans la voiture du couple. Je ne savais absolument pas où nous allions et je n'osais pas demander non plus. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Arrivé là-bas, la musique cognait déjà et beaucoup de gens dansaient sur l'estrade. D'autres personnes buvaient et mangeaient près des stands. Bon sang, qu'es-ce que je foutais là ! **

** Jessy et Alex allaient à la rencontre de beaucoup de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Et alors que je regardais la foule l'espace de deux minutes, ils avaient disparu. Je les avais cherchés partout, sans aucun résultat. **

** Ils avaient dû se dire « ben tiens, on va le laisser là l'aigri. Comme ça, ont sera tranquille ». J'étais fatigué et en colère et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé à boire alors que je ne le faisais jamais.**

** Mais c'est alors que je gisais presque sur le comptoir que j'aperçus une silhouette se diriger vers moi. Encore un qui voulait tenter sa chance alors qu'il était bourré et moche... Eh bien non justement. Il n'était pas bourré et il était même d'une beauté qui me fit sursauter sur ma chaise. **

** Il s'accouda aux comptoirs et me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.**

**« Bonsoir, me dit-il de sa voix suave . **

**- Bon... bonsoir.**

**- M'accorderais-tu une danse ? »**

** Je le regardai un moment me tendre la main puis, sans même m'en rendre compte, je l'avais saisi. Il me souriait, comme jamais personne ne m'avait souri. Ce sourire était tellement pur et vrai qu'il me fascinait. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, jamais. Il me paraissait tellement... parfait. **

** Il m'avait conduit sur la piste et m'avait approché de lui en douceur, avec toujours ce sourire qui me donnait confiance. Son corps était chaud alors qu'il faisait un peu froid et que le mien commençait déjà à geler. Cette chaleur m'enveloppait, me réchauffait. La musique était lente et je ne savais plus s'il y avait du monde autour de nous, car mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Il avait ce quelque chose qui me fascinait. **

** Il me chuchota qu'il se nommait Milo et je lui répondis timidement que je m'appelais Gabriel. Il me colla un peu plus à lui. J'avais l'impression que nos corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Est-ce que les autres le voyaient ou était-ce juste moi qui me mettais à rêver ?**

** Nous dansâmes ainsi longtemps. Je ne savais plus l'heure qu'il était quand nous nous sommes arrêtés, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il devait être tard. **

** Gentiment, il m'avait invité à passer la nuit chez lui. Lui faisant confiance et ne sachant pas où aller, j'avais accepté. Il m'avait à nouveau souri en me donnant la main pour me guider.**

** Il m'avait emmené dans une petite maison qu'il habitait seul. Elle était plutôt bien rangée et elle sentait, bizarrement, la cannelle et la vanille. Il me conduisit vers sa chambre et dans l'entrée, il m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Ce moment était si agréable que j'avais tout oublié. Je n'étais pas comme ça d'habitude. Surtout, je ne me laissais jamais emballer. Mais ce soir là, c'était mon cœur qui parlait. **

** Milo m'allongea sur son lit et pour la première fois, je découvris l'amour. Il était doux et tendre alors qu'on ne se connaissait à peine. J'avais l'impression qu'il me dévorait de l'intérieur et malgré moi, j'aimais ça.**

** Une bonne heure plus tard, nous étions couchés l'un près de l'autre. Il me gardait dans ses bras et jouait avec mes cheveux. Mon cœur n'avait cessé de battre depuis que je l'avais aperçu. Alors qu'il caressait mes joues de ses doigts, j'ouvris la bouche :**

**« Milo ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je crois que... que je suis amoureux de toi...**

** Il sourit.**

**- Alors nous avons un problème !**

** Mon cœur rata un battement.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui... parce qu'il semblerait que moi aussi je sois amoureux de toi ! » **

** Je me sentis revivre en entendent ses mots. Quel sentiment bizarre ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. C'était étrange.**

** Milo me regarda de son regard profond. Je plongeais mes yeux dedans. On ne se connaissait pas, finalement. La seule chose que je connaissais de lui était son prénom. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais tellement difficile d'habitude. Pourtant, tout ça était bien réel. Ce soir là, des tonnes de pensées m'animaient. Dans les bras de Milo, je m'étais assoupi. **


	2. Je l'aime

**Chapitre 2**

**Je l'aimais**

** Alors que je dormais paisiblement, la lumière du jour me réveilla. J'étais seul dans un lit... Ah oui ! Dans le lit de Milo. Il n'y avait aucun mot nulle part et il n'était pas dans la chambre. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Il portait dans les mains un plateau qui avait l'air bien rempli. Il le posa sur mes jambes avec un grand sourire. **

**« Bien dormi ?**

**- Mieux que jamais... bizarrement...**

** Il sourit à nouveau.**

**- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manges alors j'ai vidé le placard !**

** Il riait et je me rendis compte que je souriais. **

**- C'est gentil, merci !**

** Il redevint sérieux subitement.**

**- Au fait... t'habites où ?**

** Il me fit rire.**

**- Dans la ville à côté !**

** Il sourit.**

**- C'est un peu loin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?**

**- Des amis m'ont amené ici et puis ils sont partis...**

** Il me regarda intrigué.**

**- Il te laisse tout seul ? Ici ? Sans se soucier de toi ?**

**- Je suis aussi choqué que toi !**

**- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?**

** Il avait sur le visage un regard si triste et doux à la fois que je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser le plateau au sol et de me jeter sur lui en l'embrassant.**

**- Gaby !**

** Je riais tout ce que je pouvais.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ! »**

**Il me serra dans ses bras. **

** Depuis que j'étais avec lui, je voyais la vie d'une autre couleur. Sûrement que la môme avait raison, la vie en rose. **

** Dans l'après-midi, j'étais rentré chez moi et un vide insupportable me prit en voyant mon grand appartement. Il me manquait. Aucun doute. Mais je n'osais pas l'appeler. **

** J'entendis soudainement mon téléphone. Je me dirigeais donc dans mon salon et quand je décrochai le combiné, j'entendis cette voix que j'aimais tellement entendre.**

**« Gaby ?**

**-Oui ? **

** J'avais de nouveau le sourire.**

**-Tu me manques... **

** J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout était si parfait.**

**-Toi aussi ! Osai-je timidement .**

**-Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ?**

** J'étais heureux.**

**-Oui... bien sûr !**

**-Alors, je viendrais te chercher à dix-huit heures !**

**-D'accord...**

**- -silence - je t'aime !**

** Mon cœur explosa d'une joie que je n'imaginais pas.**

**-M... moi aussi ! »**

** Je savais qu'il souriait derrière le combiné.**

** Dans l'après-midi, j'avais commencé à me préparer. Je ne savais pas quoi mettre et du coup, je changeais sans cesse. Même s'il m'avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil, je voulais être à la hauteur de sa beauté. **

** J'avais pris autant de douches que ce que j'avais changé de parfum. Devant la glace, j'avais passé des heures à me regarder. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'être Niels à m'admirer comme ça. Il ne manquait plus que je me maquille et je devenais comme lui. **

** À dix-huit heures tapantes, j'étais encore dans la salle d'eau que l'on avait sonné. Tellement dans la lune, j'étais parti ouvrir en serviette. Milo me regardait avec un grand sourire. **

** Gêné de la situation, je le fis entrer et j'accourus dans la salle de bain. Mais à peine je fus habillé que mon hôte rentra dans la pièce. Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et sortit une cravate rouge foncé. Il la passa autour de mon cou avant de me la nouer.**

**« Ce soir, je t'emmène dans un endroit chic mon chéri ! »**

** J'aimais tellement qu'il m'appelle ainsi. Je le regardais sans dire le moindre mot, le laissant mettre ma cravate correctement. **

** Il souriait toujours puis une fois qu'il eut terminé, il tira doucement sur la malheureuse cravate, m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser. C'était doux et tendre. Je prolongeai notre étreinte en passant mes bras autour de son cou. **

** Qu'il était grand ! Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais j'avais besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa taille. **

** Après ce tendre échange, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. C'était un coupé sport rouge. J'en déduis qu'il gagnait bien sa vie. Comme dirait Niels '' Jackpot ''. Nous fîmes un peu de route avant de nous garer en face d'un restaurant quatre étoiles dont j'avais entendu parler. **

** Nous prîmes place devant la grande baie vitrée à l'étage. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait réservé. Il fit venir une bouteille de vin, il avait l'air d'un connaisseur. Je l'informais que je ne buvais pas en temps normal. Il me jura qu'il était bon et qu'il ne me forcerait pas à en boire si je n'aimais pas. **

** Quelques minutes plus tard, autour du repas où j'avais effectivement apprécié le vin, nous discutions :**

**« Alors, dis moi. Cette voiture-là, elle a sûrement du te coûter cher ? **

** Il sourit.**

**-Effectivement !**

**-Tu gagnes bien ta vie alors ?**

**-Je ne suis pas étonné que tu ne me connaisses pas déjà !**

** Il me regardait dans les yeux avec son air charmeur. Tout ça devenait de plus en plus mystérieux.**

**-Je devrais ?**

**-Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis connu !**

** Je le regardai avec de grands yeux.**

**-Quoi ? Mais tu fais quoi ?**

**-Je suis mannequin !**

**-Sans blague !**

** J'étais sous le choc. J'avais couché avec un mannequin !**

**-Et toi, tu fais quoi ?**

** Il avala une gorgée de rouge.**

**-Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme en lettres appliquées !**

**-Mince !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai dû passer pour un débile !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je suis loin d'avoir fait des études aussi importantes... et tu connais le cliché: les mannequins n'ont rien dans la tête !**

**-Je ne crois pas les clichés ! Dans le domaine littéraire, on fait tout pour effacer ce genre de platitude ! On m'a appris à savoir juger par moi-même et je pense que tu n'es pas un ''débile '' ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas le nombre d'études qui compte, c'est la passion que l'on met dans ce qu'on fait. Si une personne s'acharne à faire de longues études pour finir par s'apercevoir qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait alors elle a raté sa vie !**

** Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre et un grand sourire se dessinait sur son doux visage.**

**-Tu as raison ! J'admire ta façon de penser ! »**

** Nous finîmes de manger en nous admirant. Par la suite, Milo m'emmena me promener sur la digue. Il me tenait par la main et je devais avouer que cette soirée me plaisait de plus en plus. **

**«Au fait... pour nous deux, que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda subitement mon blondinet.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Eh bien, pouvons-nous nous considérer comme un couple ?**

** Je souris.**

**-Je pense, oui !**

** À mes mots, Milo me souleva et il tourna sur lui même. Il affichait un sourire encore plus beau que tous les précédents. **

**-Je t'aime Gaby !**

** Rougissant, je lui répondis :**

**-Moi aussi... »**

** Après m'avoir ramené chez moi, il m'avait accompagné devant la porte. Il m'embrassa avec fougue et douceur, je m'accrochai à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, mais il le fit. M'embrassant une dernière fois, il s'éloigna lentement. Cette fois, j'en étais sur... **

**Je l'aimais.**


End file.
